Pokemon Adventures in Kanto
by Kohaku Akastuki
Summary: Join Leilani and Amber as they travel the Kanto region where they meet familiar faces and get into all sorts of trouble from Team Rocket. Will Amber become a Pokemon Master or will her dream come to an end. A little bit of Gary/OC Rated T to be safe.
1. The Journey Begins

_Hello everyone, this is my first story being posted with this profile. I usually just do wrestling but i wanted to try something new so_ here i am with my new story. I will also be putting up four others. Each story will be in a different region so I hope you guys like it.

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon or any of the character mentioned. I only own my OC's Amber and Leilani._

xOx

"Amber! It's time to get up!" I heard my mom yell from outside my room.

"Give me five more minutes!" I yelled back and putting my face in my pillow wanting to sleep.

"Not if you want to start your journey today!" Mom yelled back. I quickly shot up. That's right, today I start my Pokemon Journey. I was going to be traveling with my friend Leilani. I hopped out of the bed and quickly got dressed. I was wearing some jean shorts with white traveling boots. I also had on a red shirt and went just above my belly button and was sleeveless. I also had on a red neckscarf around my neck and white fingerless gloves. I also had a jacket wrapped around my waist. I didn't wear it unless it was necessary.

Oh before I forget, my name is Amber Rogers. I have shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. I'm 12 years old. I'm hyper and its my dream to be a Pokemon Master. I live with my mom since my dad passed away a few years ago. He was a Pokemon Ranger actually but a failed mission cost him his life. My mom never remarried. As soon as I had my hair brushed, I went downstairs and went to the dining room and sat at the table.

"So, are you excited to start your journey today?" Mom asked me while smiling.

"You bet! Although, I don't know what starter Pokemon I'm gonna get." I said while signing. It was definitely gonna be a hard choice since I love all three of the starters. I was also excited since I would be traveling with my best friend, Leilani. We both grew up here in this quiet little town of Pallet Town. That's right, we both live in the same town as Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. We are actually friends with them and I sorta have a crush on Gary. I don't know if Gary is home yet or not but I know Ash is traveling in the Univa region right now.

"I'm sure you'll chose a good one." My mom said while still smiling and laying my food on the table. I then began to eat breakfast. I looked and saw Jolteon sitting on the couch asleep. Jolteon was my mom's most trusted companion. My dad has a Vulpix that lives with us. She watches over us along with Jolteon. I would love to take Vulpix with me but I don't know. It depends if she wants to.

"Thanks mom." I said while smiling. Soon I was done with breakfast and decided to get my stuff packed. I was just packing the simple things like clothes and important items and stuff. I then heard a knock on my door. I smiled happily and ran and opened the door. "Hey Leilani!"

"Hey Amber. So are you ready to head to Prof. Oak's lab?" Leilani asked while smiling.

"You bet!" I said while walking out the door with my mom right behind me.

"You both better come back here and show me what Pokemon you chose." Mom said while smiling.

"We will. Besides I wouldn't leave you in the dark about me leaving." I said while smiling.

"All right girls. See you later." Mom said. Leilani and I both nodded and headed to Prof. Oak's lab. In Pallet Town, everyone knows everybody since it's a small town. "So Leilani, do you know what Pokemon you want?"

"Yup. I wanna get a Squirtle since it's so cute." Leilani said while smiling happily. I just laughed. Leilani was a sucker for cute Pokemon.

"I had a feeling. I don't know if I want a Charmander or a Bulbasaur. I love both of those Pokemon." I said while sighing and trying to decide.

"Why don't you wait until we get there to decide?" Leilani suggested.

"Yeah, I can do that." I said smiling at her.

After a couple of minutes we arrived at Prof. Oak's lab. We walked in and looked around. I always loved coming here as a kid because I could see a whole lot of Pokemon around. I mostly see just Ash's Pokemon here since he has so many of them.

"Hey, Amber. Leilani." Someone said and we looked and saw Tracy, one of Ash's old traveling companions.

"Hey Tracey. How are ya?" I said while smiling.

"I'm great so I'm guessing you'll be getting your starter Pokemon today?" Tracy asked.

"Yup." Leilani said this go around.

"Well, Prof. Oak went out for a minute so he'll be back soon. So why don't you guys go visit the Pokemon." Tracey suggested.

"Sure." We said at the same time. We then headed out back and went to see the Pokemon that were there. Sometimes we would come here and help take care of them for Prof. Oak when he was busy. Those days were really fun. After about half an hour, we heard the door open and saw Prof. Oak walk in. I also saw someone behind him who looked awfully familiar. He came into view and I recognized who it was.

"Gary! You're back in Pallet!" I said excitedly while walking up to him.

"Yeah but I won't be staying long though." Gary said while we hugged each other. Gary and I were especially close growing up so we tended to hug a lot. "So are you getting your first Pokemon today?"

"Yeah, Leilani and I both." I said excited again.

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry that I almost forgot about you girls. I had to do a lot of errands today." Prof. Oak apologized.

"It's okay Prof. Oak, we didn't mind. We weren't really in a rush or anything." Leilani said while smiling.

"Yeah she's right." I agreed.

"All right then. How about we get started?" Prof. Oak said while leading us to where three PokeBalls sat. "These are the three Pokemon you'll get to chose from." He explained as he picked up on the PokeBalls. "Here is the first one." He threw the Pokeball and a blue-greenish plant like Pokemon appeared. "This is Bulbasaur, the grass type Pokemon."

_"Bulba!"_ It cried. He then threw out another Pokeball and this opened to show and a little orange lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail.

"This is Charmander, the fire type Pokemon." Oak said.

_"Char! Char!"_ Charmander said happily. Wow, it acts like me. He then took the last PokeBall and threw it revealing a little blue turtle Pokemon.

"And finally this is Squirtle, the water type Pokemon." Oak introduced.

_"Squirtle!"_ Squirtle said innocently.

"So which of these three will you choose?" Prof. Oak asked. I was silent but Leilani already knew her answer.

"I want to chose Squirtle. I've always wanted one!" Leilani said cheerfully. Squirtle cried happily that it was picked over the others. I looked at Charmander and Bulbasaur and realized that I might be more in common with the Charmander since it looked really hyper like me.

"You know what. I think I'll choose Charmander as my first." I said confidently. Charmander made a pose since it was picked.

"All right then." Prof. Oak then returned all three of them and gave Squirtle's PokeBall to Leilani and gave me Charmander's PokeBall. "Now that you have chosen your Pokemon, it's now time to tell you of your journey." He then walked over to his desk and grabbed two objects that were red and looked digital. "This your Pokedex. You will use this to record all the Pokemon you meet in the Kanto region." I looked at my Pokedex excitedly. This was so exciting. "Now on this journey, there may be great dangers that lie ahead of you but I know you two can handle it. If you decide to head to the Pokemon League, you will need to collect eight badges to register. The first gym you should go to is Pewter City Gym." We both nodded at the information. "Finally, here are five PokeBalls for both of you." Oak gave us the PokeBalls. "Now, you may begin this journey but make sure to let your families know."

"We will. Thank you Prof. Oak. We promise, we'll make you proud." I said while smiling happily.

"I know you two will be good Pokemon Trainers." Prof. Oak said while smiling back. We then said goodbye and headed back to Leilani's house so she could tell her parents goodbye. We then headed back to mine.

"Hey Mom! We have our Pokemon now!" I said happily as I ran to her.

"That's great honey. So what did you two choose?" Mom asked while hugging me. I stepped and took out my Charmander's PokeBall and threw it into the air.

"Come on out!" I yelled as the PokeBall opened and Charmander appeared. _"__Char! Char!"_

"Aw how cute. You chose Charmander." Mom said while kneeling down and patting it on the head. "So what about you Leilani?"

"Come on out!" Leilani said as she threw her PokeBall and Squirtle appeared. _"Squirtle!"_

"And you chose a Squirtle. How adorable." Mom said while petting Squirtle as well. "I think you two will be fine Trainers."

"Thanks mom." I said while trying not to tear up. I was gonna miss her but at least she has Jolteon and Vulpix with her. I then saw Jolteon and Vulpix appear and walk over to me.

"Well guys, I guess I'll see you guys when I come home. You take care of mom all right?" I said while petting both of them.

_"Jolt! Jolt!"_ Jolteon said nodded its head. Vulpix just gave me a sad look. I was really close to Vulpix and I was sad I wouldn't see her for a few months.

"Well mom, I guess we'll go." I said as we returned our Pokemon to their PokeBalls.

"All right, you girls be safe." Mom said while hugging both of us. We then started heading out on the road.

"Are you okay, Amber?" Leilani asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna miss mom and Vulpix." I said while smiling a little. "I'll get over it though."

_"VULPIX!"_ I heard a yell from behind me. I turned and saw Vulpix running towards us.

"Vulpix? What are you doing here?" I asked while kneeling down and petting it.

_"Vul! Vul! Vulpix!"_ Vulpix barked.

"Wait, do you wanna come with me?" I asked surprised. Vulpix nodded its head happily. "All right, then. Welcome to the team Vulpix." I said as I took a PokeBall out and threw it at Vulpix. It bounced off of its head and Vulpix went inside. It shook for a few minutes and then clicked signaling I had caught Vulpix. "All right, I caught...a Vulpix!" I said while doing a pose.

"Wow, congrats on your first capture even though it let you." Leilani said while smiling.

"I know right but at least I have Vulpix to watch over me." I said while smiling back. We then started heading out on the road to Viridian City.

xOx

_Okay, that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think. R & R and tell me how I did._


	2. Meet Kelly and New Pokemon Partner

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about the very late update. I haven't had internet in a while and when I finally got it, I forgot my password. But I'm back now and I hope to get this story going again. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and follows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own Amber and my friend owns Leilani.**

**xOx**

After a couple of hours of traveling, we had arrived at Viridian City. There were no Pokemon Trainers around which really sucked because I wanted to battle so badly. We had stopped by the Pokemon Center to get some rest.

"Ugh, I wanna battle! But they're no Pokemon Trainers in sight!" I said aggrivated as we sat down.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to battle. You just have to be patient." Leilani said while smiling.

"Yeah, well, being patient is not my forte. You know that." I said while sighing. Leilani laughed.

"I know. That's why I wonder if you're Ash's long lost twin sister." Leilani said with a smile. I laughed.

After a couple minutes of resting, we had decided to leave and hopefully find someone to battle. We had walked by the Gym in the town. The Gym had been abandoned by Giovanni from Team Rocket so they had a new Gym Leader take over. She was known as Cassidy. I think she specialized in different types of Pokemon.

After we had walked by, I saw a girl walk out with long wavy blonde hair that was in a ponytail and her eyes were bright redish-pinkish color. She was definitely a tomboy by the way she dressed. She wore khaki shorts with red tank top and red gloves.

"Oh, um, excuse me." I said aloud and she looked at me.

"Yeah, what do you need?" She asked.

"Uh, I was wondering about the gym. Did you just challenge the gym?" I asked curiously.

"No I didn't. The gym leader is my sister and you're not even in the same league as her. I can tell you're just starting out. Try coming back when you're stronger." She said nonchalantly and started walking away.

"Wait! How about we battle. I haven't been in one yet and I really would like some practice." I explained. She just frowned.

"I don't think so. I could easily take you out newbie." She said and I frowned.

"How do you know?!" I asked angrily.

"Because I'm better than you!" She said back. We had a head on collision and glaring at each other. You could literally see sparks flying around us.

"What's going on, Kelly?" Someone asked behind us. We both turned around and saw a tall woman with short blonde hair and the same eyes as this girl.

"Oh sis! Nothing, this girl just wanted to challenge me to a battle but I declined." She said and I frowned even more.

"Kelly, if you want to take over the gym someday, you need to accept challenges. You two can battle in here." Cassidy said while walking back into the gym. Kelly, Leilani and I headed into the gym. I looked in the gym in awe as Kelly and I took our places at opposite ends. "I'll be a referee for this match. We will use three Pokemon each."

I quickly frozed, "Um, I only have two Pokemon right now." I explained while scratching the back of my head and smiling sheepishly.

"I told you this was a waste of time!" Kelly said while crossing her arms.

"No, I can battle. I just need to go and catch a Pokemon!" I said really fast. "Please, I wanna battle really bad!"

"All right. Go get your Pokemon and come right back." Cassidy said while smiling. I quickly nodded and turned to Leilani.

"Are you coming? Do do you want to stay?" I asked her.

"I'll stay here. Good luck getting your new Pokemon." She said while smiling. I smiled back and ran out the door and into the Viridian Forest since that's where most of the other Pokemon were.

I searched around until I found a Spearow. I smirked.

"All right, Spearow!" I yelled out at the Pokemon. Spearow turned to me and squawked. _"Spearow!" _"Go, Charmander!" I called out as I threw my Pokeball in the air. Charmander came out and yelled out, "_Char! Char!"_

Charmander and Spearow squared off. Spearow had ended up going first and went to Peck Charmander. "Charmander! Dodge and use Scratch!" I yelled. Charmander jumped at the right time and scratched at Spearow which hit right on. Spearow had back away and went for another Peck and this time hit Charmander. "Charmander, please get back up. Use your Ember!" Charmander stood up and used Ember and hit Spearow. I then took out a Pokeball and threw it. The Pokeball hit Spearow and opened and Spearow went inside. After a few shakes, the Ball clicked shut and I smiled. "All right, I got a Spearow!"

I then ran back and healed my Pokemon and headed back to the Gym.

"All right, I'm back and ready to go!" I said with a confident look on my face.

"It's about time. I was getting tired of waiting." Kelly said while standing up and walking to her side of the field. I went to my side and smirked. This is gonna be fun.

"All right, this will be a three-on-three match. The first Trainer to knock out two of their opponents Pokemon wins. Let the match begin." Cassidy said.

"All right, let's go Charmander!" I said as I threw my Pokeball and it opened to reveal Charmander. "_Char! Char!"_

"Let's go, Star!" Kelly said. She threw her Pokeball and it opened to reveal a Staryu.

"Oh wow, a Staryu!" I said excitedly, even though I had a major disadvantage against a water type like Staryu but I wasn't going to give in. "Why don't you go first?"

"Fine, Star, use Rapid Spin." Kelly ordered. Staryu jumped up and started spinning and spun towards my Charmander.

"Charmander, dodge, then use Scratch!" I commanded. Charmander jumped out of the way but Staryu quickly changed directions and went after Charmander. Charmander went to Scratch back but had no luck as Staryu's attack hit dead on. Charmander had fallen to the ground with thud. "Charmander, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Charmander stood up and nodded at me. I nodded back. "Use Ember!" Charmander then shot fireballs from its mouth.

"Star, use Bubblebeam to counter!" Kelly said. Staryu shot bubbles out and hit the fire balls and canceled them out. Sadly, the bubbles also shot at Charmander who was sent back flying and it was unconscious.

"Charmander is unable to battle. The round goes to Kelly." Cassidy announced.

"Charmander!" I said running over to it and kneeling down next to it. "_Chaar..."_ Charmander said sadly. "Don't worry. You were amazing Charmander. You deserve a good rest." I said while smiling and calling it back. I then went back to my spot as Kelly called back her Staryu.

"Great job, Star." Kelly said while smiling at the ball.

"Next round, begin!" Cassidy said.

"Let's go Vulpix!" I called out. The ball opened and Vulpix appeared. "_Vulpix_!"

"Go, Vena!" Kelly called out. The ball opened to reveal a Venonat. "_Venonat_!"

"All right. Vulpix, use Quick Attack!" I shouted out. Vulpix then started running toward Venonat at a fast speed.

"Vena, use Reflect!" Kelly commanded. Venonat then created a shield around and Vulpix's Quick Attack was bounced off.

"Vulpix, don't give up! Use Ember!" I shouted out. Vulpix then shot fire balls and Venonat and this time it hit instantly. Venonat was sent back and burned. Awesome.

"Vena, don't give up! Use Psybeam!" Kelly called out. Venonat then shot the Psybeam.

"Vulpix, dodge with Quick Attack and then use Fire Spin!" I called out. Vulpix dodged with the Quick Attack and used the Fire Spin which hit Venonat dead on. Venonat struggled for a while before it fainted.

"Venonat is unable to battle! The winner is of this round is Amber." Cassidy said.

"Great job, Vulpix. Come on back." I said while smiling.

"Good job Vena. You deserve a break." Kelly said and called back her Venonat.

"Let the final round begin!" Cassidy said.

"Go Abbey!" Kelly said and the ball opened to reveal a Abra.

"Let's go, Spearow!" I said while smiling and threw the ball to reveal my new Pokemon. "_Spearow_!"

"Abbey, use Teleport and use hit it with an Ice Punch!" Kelly commanded. Abra then teleported behind Spearow and went to throw the punch.

"Spearow dodge quickly and use Peck!" I yelled out. Spearow barely managed to dodge and went to Peck Abra but Abra teleported once again. Dang, why did Abra's have to be so smart.

"Abbey, use Double Team!" Kelly yelled out. Abra then made copies of itself and surrounded Spearow. Spearow looked around in confusion since it couldn't tell which was the real one.

"Spearow, fly quickly!" I yelled out.

"Abbey, Ice Punch!" Kelly answered back. Abra then appeared in front of Spearow and used the Ice Punch to send Spearow hitting the ground with a thud and was a one hit K.O.

"Spearow is unable and the winner is Kelly!" Cassidy said. I knelt down beside Spearow.

"You were great, Spearow. You deserve a good break." I said while calling Spearow back. Kelly called back her Abra and walked over.

"Well, I guess you were a little good. Maybe we should battle again sometime." Kelly said while walking out and saying goodbye to her sister. Most likely to head out on her journey.

"You did very well against my sister. I can't wait to go against you when you get seven badges." Cassidy said while grinning. I smiled back.

"Thanks a lot." I said while grinning. "Ready to go Leilani?"

"Yup. But let's get your Pokemon healed up first." Leilani said. I nodded.

"Well, the first stop will be Pewter City. Good luck on your future challenges." Cassidy said. We both nodded and said goodbye.

We then left the gym and headed to the Pokemon Center to heal up our Pokemon. After that, we started heading toward Viridian Forest before we both heard someone yell out, "Hey Amber! Leilani!" We both turned around and I smiled happily at who was coming towards us.

"Hey Gary!" I said.

**xOx**

**That's the end for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it and let me know what you think. That was my first time writing out a Pokemon Battle. If you have any suggestions for me for a Pokemon battle let me know and I can improve it.**

**This time I will try and keep updating more. Thanks for your patience and see you next chapter.**


End file.
